The Warrior's Heart: A Spirit of Fire
by Liddry
Summary: A continuation of the Liddry series. The Earth-Kingdom has fallen to the Fire-Nation, and now the Gaang have to go undercover in the last place the Fire-Nation Army will expect, the Fire-Nation homeland itself. And a new threat has arisen in the form of a VERY familiar someone.
1. Chapter 1: Together again

Chapter 1

'Why are we on a fire-nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?' Katara held up her hand, 'Just take it easy, ok? You got hurt pretty bad.' There was a moment of silence as Aang continued to look confused. He was a small boy of 12 who had a childish face and blue tattoos all over. Katara was a pretty girl of 14 with a soft face and slim features. 'I like your hair by the way.' said Katara, casually. Aang's eyes widened, 'I have hair?!' he raised his hands and felt the short, curly hair that had sprouted there. 'How long was I out?!' asked Aang. 'A few weeks.' said Katara. At that moment, a man walked up, 'Everything ok?' he asked. 'We're fine, Dad.' said Katara, with a strange hint of annoyance. The man held out his hand to shake Aang's, 'I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokkas' father.' 'He already knows who you are. I just called you Dad, didn't I?' Hakoda gave a sad shake of his head and looked up at the sky.

Aang looked around and saw Elanor, the Earth-Kingdom Princess at the railing, staring over the sea. 'Where's Liddry?' he asked, and at that moment, Hakoda gave a cry and pointed to the sky. Everyone looked to see a young man, flying erratically through the sky. 'IT'S LIDDRY!' said Sokka. As he said it, the figure went into an uncontrolled dive. He hit the railing and skipped a few times before landing in a crumpled heap on the deck. They ran over to him, Katara opening her water flask to heal him. Sokka turned him over and they all gasped, three arrows were sticking out of one shoulder, and he was covered in slashes and badly burned in other places. Katara worked feverishly to stop the bleeding. Elanor watched, tears running down her face, while the other's held their breath. For several minutes, nothing happened, but as Katara was about to give up all hope, Liddry stirred and opened his eyes, 'Water.' he breathed. They all gave a sigh of relief and Elanor fetched a cup of water to give him. After taking a long drink, he looked over at Aang, 'Well hello, Curly. Last I saw you you were as bald as a baby's bottom.' Aang gave him a smile, he was just fine, 'Well by what I was told, I just woke up from a nap that lasted weeks.' 'Sounds about right.' said Liddry as he struggled into a sitting position. Katara moved to stop him, but Liddry said, 'I'm alright Katara, I heal quick. I should be right as rain in two or three days.' And with that he rose unsteadily to his feet and Elanor guided him to one of the empty quarters.

He awoke late the next morning, and seeing a crude crutch by his bed, he got up and tested his legs. His wounds there had closed, but the left leg was still painful. He took the crutch and hobbled outside, only to hear Aang's shocked cry, 'THE WORLD THINKS I'M DEAD?! HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS? IT'S TERRIBLE!' 'No, it means the Fire Nation won't be chasing us anymore.' 'You're telling me we're going under cover?' said Liddry as he staggered between Katara and Elanor. 'Liddry!' said Elanor excitedly as she hugged him. He pushed her off as his ribs throbbed at the pressure. 'Yes Liddry, if we go in announcing who we are to the whole world, we'll be killed before we even reach the Fire Nation.' Liddry gave Sokka a 'screw you' look.

At that moment, a horn sounded out and they looked to see a Fire-Navy ship coming up on their bow. 'I'll handle this,' said Aang as he lifted his glider, 'The Avatar is back.' But as he made to fly off, he cringed in pain. 'Aang, wait! Remember they don't know we're not Fire Nation.' And with that, Aang grudgingly conceded. Liddry hid just inside the door as they pulled the exchange took place. As the battle was fought, Aang looked over at Liddry, 'Why are you hiding?' Liddry's answer dripped with sarcasm, 'Yea, the man that's now number one on the Fire Lord's hit-list walking injured on the deck of a Fire-Navy ship. That sounds like an excellent idea.' Luckily, Aang's retort was lost at the appearance of a huge sea serpent. As it roared, a flaming rock from the enemy ship smacked into its head so that the enraged serpent dove and came up to wrap itself around the pursing ship. 'How lucky was that?' said Sokka as they sailed away.

Later that night, Liddry was standing on the observation deck, staring across the sea eastwards. For many weeks now, the shadow of a threat had been growing in the back of his mind, though he couldn't figure out what it was. 'My mind's just getting paranoid.' he said to himself, but even he didn't believe it. He was revived from his thought by a touch to his arm. He turned to see Elanor looking at him, 'You miss it, don't you?' she said. 'What?' said Liddry, confused. Elanor gave a knowing look, 'Your home. You must miss it deeply.' As he looked at her, Liddry suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of homesickness. 'Yes,' he said as he looked eastwards again, 'yes I do miss it. The plains of Rohan, the fires of Erebor, the trackless woods of Eriador, I miss it all.' Elanor would have hugged him, but at that moment, Katara came running out onto the deck. 'Aang's gone!' she panted. Liddry didn't even respond as he turned and hurried as fast as he could without pain. As he walked out onto the main deck, followed by Katara and Elanor, he saw Sokka packing the last bit of baggage onto Appa. 'You heard?' said Liddry and Sokka looked over at him and said, 'I saw him leaving.' 'YOU SAW AANG LEAVE AND DIDN'T TELL ANYBODY?!' said a very angry Katara. Sokka shrugged, 'Figured you guys would figure it out before long, so I just started packing.' Before Katara could respond, Liddry was climbing onto Appa's back. 'You coming?' he said to Katara.

Aang awoke the next morning to see Liddry, inches away from his face. 'Good morning, Beautiful.' said Liddry with a sly smile. Aang pushed Liddry away and sat up, hitting Liddry's shoulder in retaliation. Liddry laughed with the others as Aang smiled. They had followed him here, and now he knew that no matter how much he tried to leave them and finish his fight with the Fire Lord, they would cling to him like five different shadows. And he also realized that, he didn't want to leave them anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: A new look, a new outlook

Chapter 2

Liddry looked back at Sokka from the driver's seat where he sat. 'Is this really necessary?' he said. Sokka looked up, 'Is there a problem?' 'Yea,' said Liddry as he turned back to stare into the fog, 'I can't see.' Sokka gave him an annoyed look, 'Well it keeps us from being spotted by the Fire Nation.' Liddry rolled his eyes and spoke to Appa in a strange language. Appa gave a low growl and they felt themselves go into a steady decline. A minute later they were disembarking onto a stone shore. As Sokka started to slink around, Liddry said, 'Stop it, Sokka. Your only embarrassing yourself.' Sokka looked over at him, 'Says the crippled man.' 'Why I you ignorant Son of a…' 'Calm down everyone!' said Aang as he went between them. 'Easy for you to say, Curly.' said Liddry. But at that all three boys burst out laughing. The girls stared at them incredulously, until Katara said, 'Boys will be boys.' and Elanor gave a small laugh.

When Liddry calmed down enough to talk, he said, 'But seriously Sokka, if you're that concerned about being seen, then why don't we just get some disguises. That way, even if we are seen, no one will bother us.' Everyone agreed to this plan, and so some minutes later they were looking from the rocks across what seemed to be a washing area for clothes. 'I don't know if this is right.' said Aang, but no one heard him, they were already rushing out to pick out their favorite styles. Liddry procured a red shirt with black pants and black leather vest and boots, covered overall by an ash-gray cloak and a wide brimmed sun-hat. Aang chose a simple tunic of black with red lining and headband. Sokka went with a redish-brown shirt with a black vest and red pants. Toph took a red short-sleeved shirt and pants, ripping the soles out of her shoes. Aang went red as he saw Katara walk out with a pretty red top and baggy red pants, and Liddry got tongue tied when he saw Elanor in red shirt with tight red pants covered in a knee-length black skirt.

Next step was to replace any heirlooms or trinkets that might give them away. In place of her mother's necklace, Katara chose a red silk necklace, Toph replaced her green hair-band with a brass hair-band, Sokka chose a fire hair piece, and Elanor took a ring with a fire-red stone. To replace his Lorien brooch, Liddry bought a metal piece shaped into the Fire-Nation insignia. 'I'm hungry.' said Sokka. 'You're always hungry.' said Katara, 'But yea, I am too.' Liddry smiled and handed a small sack to Katara, 'Take them to that restaurant over there and get them something to eat. Grab something for me while you're at it, I'll be back soon.' 'Where are you going?' asked Elanor. Liddry pointed down the street, 'I saw a weapons shop over that way. Our gear is too recognizable, so I'm gonna get us a few things for an under-cover defense.' They nodded and walked over to the restaurant as Liddry walked down the street.

He returned some time later carrying some very heavy bags. As he approached where he left the rest of the group he saw them searching around looking worried. 'What is it now?' he asked. 'Aang's gone.' said Sokka. 'Again?' said Liddry. As Sokka nodded, Liddry rolled his eyes and said, 'Come on. Aang's a tough little guy, and he knows where we're camping. He'll come as soon as he can, it's not like he was caught by the soldiers, or else the whole town would be whispering about how the Avatar was found alive and right under their noses.' They all saw the truth in this and headed back to the cave. As they sat down, Liddry started unpacking what he had bought with the gold he had taken from the beetle-headed merchants. He had bought himself a new sword, maybe not as great or powerful as his, but still hard and sharp. He had also bought weapons for them; for Katara he had gotten a short bow, quiver and a steel knife: for Toph he had a large and heavy hammer that she lifted with as much ease as Liddry, due to her new ability to bend metal: for Elanor he got another sword, not as long but just as sharp. 'I can't use this!' she said as she picked up the deadly blade. 'I'll teach you how to use it. But for now we wait for Aang.' For Aang he had a long staff tipped with iron studs. 'I didn't get you anything Sokka, I ran out of money and you still have that club.'

At nightfall, Aang returned covered in soot marks. Liddry glanced up, 'There you are! See? I told you guys he was fine.' but then he did a double take, 'Wow, Aang, you look like hell.' Aang smiled at him, 'Yea, I was playing Hide-and-explode with some kids after school.' Sokka sat bolt upright, 'AFTER WHAT?!' Liddry tilted his head, 'Hide-and-explode? Wow, that sounds more fun than Hide-and-go-seek any day.' But Aang turned to Sokka, 'I enrolled in a Fire-Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow.' Liddry stayed silent as they argued, until at last, 'Oh let him have a few days to attend school. It's the first time he's had a chance to be an ordinary kid. I sort of envy him.' Sokka looked at Liddry, 'No, it's too dangerous.' 'I'll watch and make sure he stays out of trouble.' After that, Sokka couldn't think of any other excuse.

The next day Liddry sat on the school roof and listened to Aang's classes in the room below him. His fire bending kept him cool in the hot summer sun, but it couldn't relieve his boredom. When he heard them saying something about some music class, Liddry perked up, thinking that the music might make him less bored, but he cringed at what to him sounded like a squealing fiddle. Wanting to know if they were killing some sort of bird, Liddry quietly slid down off the roof to cling to a section of wall between two windows. But at that moment, a bell rang, and the students started flooding out the doors directly below him. He quickly moved over and dropped into some bushes in a corner of the courtyard. As soon as Aang came out all the other students started whispering and pointing at him. Liddry quietly said to himself, 'Wow Aang, you go here to be normal, and yet you seem to stick out like a sore thumb.' He saw Aang start talking to a pretty girl about some dance moves, before a fire-ball shot past his head. Turning, they saw the girl's 'boyfriend' standing, ready to fire off again. But as he struck-out, a _very _strong arm grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

'Don't hurt him uh… Chan.' Liddry looked over at Aang and said, 'Awh, I ain't gonna hurt him.' 'Who's he?' asked the girl as Liddry shoved the boy away from him. 'Anji, this is Chan, my brother. Chan, this is my friend Anji.' said Aang. 'Nothing to see here people!' Liddry called to the crowd at large, and as everyone moved off Liddry said, 'Pleased to meet you, Anji.' He took her hand and kissed it, causing Aang to say, 'Watch it, Chan, you got a girl.' 'Yea,' said Liddry, 'Doesn't mean I have to be rude.' Anji just giggled.

Later that night, at the cave, Aang came up to them with a proposition. 'As I see it, the kids at school seem a little oppressed. So I'm throwing them a secret dance party!' Sokka gave him a dumbfounded look, 'Are you crazy?!' he said. 'I like it.' said Elanor, 'I haven't been to a dance party in my entire life.' Sokka looked at Liddry for support, but Liddry smiled at him. Next thing they knew, they were setting up the cave for a night of music and dancing. 'Can you dance?' Elanor asked Liddry, teasingly. 'I don't know,' said Liddry as he hung from the ceiling to light a large hanging torch, 'I guess we'll find out.' He had no sooner lit the torch when Toph cried out, 'They're coming, everyone stop bending!' 'What about me?' said Liddry, 'Can I fire-bend?' 'No!' said a very cross Sokka. Liddry punched him as the crowd entered.

It took a little encouragement, but soon the party was in full swing. Liddry was finally learning the dance styles for this part of the world; taught of course by a laughing Elanor, Aang was cranking out very impressive dances with Katara, Toph sat talked to several people at a table, and Sokka sulked in a corner. But as the party reached its peak, 'There grab him!' They all turned to see a stern man with two of the school officers beside him. Liddry then called over the crowd, 'Well Kuzon, I believe we've worn out our welcome.' Aang laughed as he ran into the crowd. They got away by help of the students, who all put on their headbands to confuse the teacher. As they flew away, Katara looked over at Aang, 'Well, we sure gave them a night to remember.' 'Yea,' said Liddry from the head, 'you really helped those kids see how the normal world works, instead of Ozai's so-called "Perfect World."' 'Thanks' said Aang, as both Katara and Elanor kissed him on the cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3: A Guiding Light

Chapter 3

Liddry looked back as Appa took off. After saving the fire-nation village from terrorizing soldiers, Liddry decided to embark on a separate journey, promising to meet the others later. And now, after saying a silent goodbye to Elanor, he opened sail and sailed out into the open sea a short way down from the town.

Azula looked out over the dark beach as her brother started the fire. Ember Island was beautiful, with lush plant-life and beautiful mountains, but she really didn't see it. She heard Ty Lee ask, 'What are you doing?' she turned to see the flame engulf the last of what looked like a painting of the Royal Family. 'What does it look like I'm doing?' 'But that was a picture of your family.' said Ty Lee. Zuko snorted, 'What do you know? You always are in your little Ty Lee world where everything's great all the time!' 'Zuko!' said Mai, in a surprised voice. Ty Lee looked furious, 'Do you think it's easy being that way? While growing up with five sisters who look exactly like me?! It was like I didn't even have my own name!' Mai spoke up, 'So that's why you have 10 boyfriends?' Ty Lee laughed at that. Zuko looked over at her, 'So what's your excuse?' 'I don't have an excuse.' said Mai, 'I was a rich girl who got anything she wanted, as long as she behaved. The only thing that really got me down was the fact that my father cared more about his political career than me, and my mother told me to behave since we had to think of my father's politics.' 'So that's it then,' said Azula, 'you had a controlling mother, who every time you strayed shut you down.' Mai looked angrily over at her, 'You want me to express myself? LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Zuko smiled over at her, 'I like it when you express yourself.' She looked grumpily over at him, 'I'm still angry with you.' He looked at her, 'My life hasn't been easy either.' 'Whatever.' said Mai. 'Calm down guys.' said a now nervous Ty Lee, 'This much negative energy is bad for your skin.' Zuko looked over at her, 'Normal teenagers worry about their skin. I don't have that luxury, my father decided to teach me a permanent lesson, ON MY FACE!' Ty Lee looked sheepish, 'I'm sorry, Zuko.' 'I thought for so long that if my father accepted me, I'd be happy.' said Zuko, 'Now I'm home, my father talks to me, he even calls me a hero! Everything should be perfect shouldn't it? I should be happy now, but I'm not! I'm angrier than ever before and I don't know why!' 'Well there's a simple question you have to answer then, who are you angry at?' said Azula. 'No one, I'm just angry.' Mai piped in, 'Yea who are you angry at, Zuko?' 'Zuko clutched his head, 'Everyone! I don't know.' 'Is it father?' 'No.' 'Your Uncle?' 'No!' 'Then who are you angry at?' 'Yea, Zuko who're you angry at?' 'Come on tell us.' The small fire shot up in a pillar of flame, 'I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!' As the fire died down, Azula asked, 'Why?' Zuko stared out over the sea, 'Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore.'

'That's because it's never known the difference before.' They all jumped and whirled to see the young man from Ba Sing Se walking towards them. As they all leaped into fighting stances, Liddry held up his hand in a token of peace, 'I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to speak to you all.' When they hesitated, he said, 'How bout we sit down? I'll restart the fire.' He walked over and leaned over the blackened logs, and a few seconds later the fire was merrily crackling in the sand. They continued staring as Liddry took a seat on the sand and pulled out a small loaf of bread. 'Sit.' he said, and after a seconds pause, they did as he said. He broke off a piece of bread and offered it to Azula. She turned it down and said, 'What do you mean he's never known the difference?' Liddry took a bite and explained, 'None of you ever have. Raised in a nation that punished anyone who disagreed with it, growing up with more than most, and you two, fathered by a man who could care less about right and wrong. All of you have been taught to fight for the Fire Nation, whether you agreed or not with what it did. So right and wrong can be really messed up with that view.'

Azula felt a flash of anger at what this young man said about her father, but it ended as she saw the truth in these words. Normally, she would have already been trying to kill him, but something had changed in her at Ba Sing Se. She was more willing to hear what he had to say. 'How would you know what right or wrong is?' asked Zuko. 'Because I know the past, and I know my own heart. Every heart knows what is good, some just choose to ignore it. Your mother knew the difference, it was only shame that she couldn't stay long enough to teach you.' Zuko leaped up, 'How dare you!?' 'Calm down, Zuko. But that reminds me,' he took another bite of bread, 'your mother sends her love.' Zuko and Azula's jaws dropped, 'You've seen our mother?' asked Azula. 'Yes.' said Liddry, 'She's alive and well in a hut by the Southern Air Temple. She told me about her son; a good man, but lost and confused, and her daughter; strong willed yet corrupted by her father. She seemed to think I was a wise kid, and asked me to please help her children find their way.' 'And what is wrong with how we were raised, and with our conquest of the world?' asked Azula

Liddry finished his loaf and turned to face them all, 'Have you ever heard the tale of Ar-Pharazon?' They all shook their heads. 'He was the most powerful king in Numénor, and also the last.' 'What happened to him?' asked Ty Lee. Liddry answered, 'In his day, the country had reached the peak of its power and wealth. But he was corrupt, and in a single stroke, he seized the throne from his cousin, Míriel, the last of the Ruling Queens. For generations the fear of Death had been steadily growing on all the Numénorians. But to the west lay the Undying Lands, where the Powers lived with their elven allies, and legend among the Men was that Eternal Life would be granted to he who possessed that blessed realm. And so, after gathering the largest fleet the world had ever seen, Ar-Pharazon set sail to conquer the Undying Lands. But even as he set foot upon those blessed shores, Eru, the One, took up Aman and removed it from the circles of this world. As it was removed, the resulting void swallowed the fleet and all of the land of Numénor. And on that day the world was rounded, never again would the Dunédain see a ship sailing from the Bay of Elvenhome.'

'That's terrible!' said Mai. Liddry shook his head, 'The reason I tell you that story is so that you learn from that mistake my people made. Pharazon shared your lust for conquest, and in the end, he and his entire country ended. I know not whether he knew what he was doing wasn't right, none know what battles his heart faced. But the Fire-Nation is headed down the same path, and if not the country, then this path you're on can only lead to self-destruction.' His eyes lingered for a moment upon Azula as he said this. He stood, 'I hope you can see into your hearts, and find out what they're telling you. Learn from my people's past, and don't take after Numénor.' he bowed low, 'May the grace of the Valar guide you.' And with that he vanished into the darkness, leaving four, now worried, teens to stare after him.


	4. Chapter 4: Flame and Fury

Chapter 4

The sun was shining bright as Aang awoke. After two nights without sleep, last night's rest was more than welcome. He looked out over the lapping waves, perfect weather for invasion. He ran over to where his friends were getting ready. 'Looks like you slept ok.' said Katara. 'I did, I slept great. I'm ready to face the Fire-Lord.' 'So what's your strategy for taking him down? Gonna glow him up with some Avatar-State action?' said Toph. 'I can't,' said Aang, 'When Azula shot me with her lightning, it cut off my connection with all the cosmic energy.' 'Oh.' said a disappointed Toph. 'I just hope Liddry gets here in time for the invasion.' said Elanor, as she cleaned her sword. She had improved immensely and by now was even with Sokka in skill. But even as Katara looked out, she saw a huge cloud of fog coming right towards them. 'Do you think the fog will delay the invasion?' Sokka looked out for a few seconds and smiled, 'That _is _the invasion.' He was proven correct by several Water-Tribe ships appearing out of the mists, five ships in total, and full of ready fighters.

As Hakoda came down the gangplank and onto the newly earth-bent dock, he was immediately embraced by Sokka and Katara, 'Good to see you, Dad.' said Katara. Sokka stepped back, 'Did you get everyone we asked for?' 'Yes,' Hakoda's smile faltered, 'but are you sure on them? Cause some don't seem like fighting material.' As he spoke there came off of the ship, two men from the earth-kingdom swamps. 'WOOOO WEEE! This is FANCY!' he pointed to a rock, 'You reckon that's one of them explosive deevices?' His friend looked at it, 'I think that's a rock.' 'WOOOOH, one of them FANCY rocks!' All the Water-Tribe warriors rolled their eyes. The other recruits were less strange, Haru and his father with some Earth-benders from their village, the Mechanist and his son, Tayo, and the Bolder and Mad Hippo from the Earth-bending tournament. 'Great,' said Sokka happily, 'everyone's here.' 'No they're not,' said Elanor, 'Liddry's….' but as she spoke Bato cried, 'HAKODA!' and pointed out to sea. They all turned to see a small ship with a single red sail. 'THEY'VE FOUND US!' said Sokka. But Katara's face split with a huge smile, 'Look!' she said. Their eyes followed her pointing finger to the top mast, where a bright banner was shining, a white tree and gold crown. 'It's Liddry!' cried Elanor, while Sokka laughed, 'That guy's never late to a fight, is he?'

Liddry stood off to the side as Hakoda explained the plan to the troops. He was particularly paying attention, but he didn't need to, he had helped make it. The plan was simple; after passing the Gates of Azulon, they would immediately head to the port. Once there, things would start becoming more difficult, the main Fire-Nation army may be in the Earth-Kingdom, but the forces defending the Capital were still very strong. After taking the port, the force would make their way up the winding path to the Fire-Palace and capture it. And by time they arrived, Aang, who would fly straight to face the Fire-Lord, would have finished the fight and they would be victorious. But Liddry wasn't so sure, he still felt like something had already gone terribly wrong, but as he did not know what it was, he stayed silent.

He felt a touch on his arm and looked to see Elanor smiling at him. He smiled back and reached into his pocket, 'I got something for you.' He pulled out a simple string necklace, but on it was a shining white crystal with green emeralds embedded in it. 'Oh Liddry, it's beautiful!' said Elanor as she took it. The others came up, 'We all know the plan?' asked Liddry. They nodded grimly, 'Then let's go and kick the Fire-Nation where it counts, and leave them squealin from the feelin!' he cried as he punched the air. They cheered and Liddry cried out the order, 'Onto the boats everyone! It's time to get started!' they all gave a war-cry and started boarding.

The Fire-Nation lookout stared at the oncoming fog. Was that two seconds ago? After a moment's thought, 'Raise the gates.' He ordered. 'Yes sir!' said a young corporal. A few seconds later the Gates of Azulon were barred by great nets, and soldiers were clambering onto their speed-boats. As they entered the fog they found what they suspected, a small fleet of Water-Tribe ships. But what they didn't expect was to find every ship deserted. 'Where are they?' asked the corporal.

'I never thought I'd actually say this, but this was a really good idea, Sokka.' said Liddry, impressed. Sokka look about the metal sub around them, 'Thanks,' he said, 'But it was the Mechanist that really put it together.' The Mechanist then said, 'Yes, but there is one thing I couldn't get over, and it's that we have a limited air-supply, so before we get there we'll have to resurface to refresh.' 'But still, they not see us coming, not until we're right on top of them.' Liddry smiled grimly. Toph was the only one unimpressed, vomiting into a helmet.

Close by, but still out of sight of the port, they resurfaced and Liddry, Aang, Elanor, and Katara walked out onto the deck. While Aang and Katara talked near the hatch, Liddry turned to Elanor, 'Well,' he said, 'this is it, an invasion that so many people want to come through.' Elanor nodded, then asked, 'What will you do, when the war's over?' Liddry shrugged, 'I don't know, maybe head home, settle down, live out the rest of my life.' Elanor smiled. At that moment, their eyes locked, and time seemed to slow. They leaned in, their lips moving closer, they were an inch away…. 'Hey, it's time to get moving!' They jumped and turned to see Sokka going back down the hatch. Without a seconds thought, they headed down below.

Hakoda looked through the parascope to see the Harbor drawing near. 'We're almost there. Earth-benders, into your tanks.' he ordered. Everyone began to scramble into positions, Liddry coming out of a back room holding his flag. 'Bato,' he said and Bato stood at attention. Holding the pole out to him, Liddry asked, 'Would you do the honor of being our banner-carrier?' Bato smiled and took the pole from him, 'It will be my privilege.' he said. And they both headed to their positions in the waiting ranks. Hakoda looked over the men and said to Liddry, 'They look nervous.' Liddry gave thought to it, and after a whispered conversation with the Mechanist, he turned to the troops, a mic in his hand so all subs could hear him.

_Men of the Earth-Kingdom, of the Water-tribes,_

_For a century, the nations have look upon each other as sub-standard,_

_Inferior, barely human. _

_But today we look upon each other as brothers,_

_And this you must do, for against the evil that arises before us,_

_You must unite or you will fall._

_And so together, we will win this day!_

_As the Eldar and Edain did in ages past, so we must do now!_

_The time has come to attack the Fire-Nation at its core._

_We will show them, that we, as one people, will not be silenced!_

_We will not lay down and die!_

_We will not vanish into the night,_

_We're gonna live on! We're gonna survive!_

_And so I ask you all to set aside your fear, and remember your loved ones at home,_

_For it is for them we fight!_

The subs started to shake under heavy blows….

_Fel deeds awaken!_

_Now for wrath!_

_Now for ruin!_

_And the red nightfall!_

The doors opened. Liddry drew Naiyanda and the deadly blade glimmered with its own light.

_FORTH! KNIGHTS OF VALOUR!_

And with that he gave a cry and charged forward, shining once again with a white light, looking like a spirit of vengeance whose wrath has come. The tanks rolled out and the men moved in, but they couldn't keep up with the warrior that was slicing Fire-Nation troops left and right. Bato unfurled the flag and the White Tree fluttered in the wind, causing hope to rise in their hearts and their courage to grow. The Fire-Nation troops were dismayed, to them it seemed as though lords from some forgotten tale were coming to attack them. But they recovered and immediately pressed in for a counter-attack, causing the advance to slow.

Elanor looked about the fighting, not much of a soldier, she was completely horrified by the scenes she was seeing. Sokka was near the south wall, fighting a group of fire-benders mounted on rhinos, Toph and a group of earth-benders were taking out tanks one at a time, the swamp-men were holding back nearer the subs, and Liddry was cutting a large area only feet away. She was holding her own, but she couldn't bring herself to kill someone. This wasn't unnoticed by a few of the Fire-Nation troops, as they starting to draw Liddry further away. She was holding them back, but she was close to being overwhelmed. Liddry was calling out to her, but she couldn't hear him. She cried out as a spear pierced her leg, and she fell to the ground as the soldiers swarmed up to her. Next moment half the circle around her cried out, one dropped his sword, and ripped off his armor, screaming as his chest burst into flame. They all dropped dead, while the rest fled. Liddry then arrived and picked her up, 'You ok?' he asked anxiously. 'I think so, they got me in the knee. What was happening to them?' Liddry carried her away from the fighting, 'I turned their blood into fire.' 'What?!' Elanor's eyes were wide, but Liddry put her down and tearing a strip off a Fire-Nation uniform, he bandaged the wound. 'Duke!' called Liddry, and the small boy ran over, 'Take her along, keep her safe.' The Duke nodded and put Elanor's arm over his shoulders. Liddry turned and ran back toward the battle.

They continued pushing forward until the entire harbor was under their control. Using trucks full of blasting jelly, they blew two holes into the gates. They assembled on the other side to plan phase two of the operation. 'We're doing good so far,' said Liddry, 'but we still haven't won the day.' Sokka looked at his face, 'What's with you?' Liddry shook his head, 'This was way too easy, something's gotta be up.' No sooner had he finished when Aang landed in their mist. 'The entire Capital City is deserted.' he said. Sokka's face fell, 'They knew!' 'How could they have known?' asked Katara. 'Ba Sing Se.' said Liddry, 'They were disguised as Kyoshi Warriors, remember? Someone must have blabbed, not knowing they were giving it to the wrong people.' 'But what are we going to do?' asked Toph. Sokka spoke, 'We need to help Aang find the Fire-lord.' 'I don't know,' said Katara, 'shouldn't we use this time to escape?' 'Maybe, but I don't know if we'll get another chance at this.' said Liddry, 'it's up to you Sokka.'

Sokka fell silent for a moment, before deciding, 'We're staying. Me and Toph will go with Aang to find the Fire-lord.' 'Then I'll stay here and lead the rest of the attack. We'll take the victory here, or die trying.' said Liddry. Toph stood, 'Well, come on Captain Boomerang, let's help Twinkle Toes find old Fire-breath!' As the trio clambered onto Appa, Liddry put back on his helmet and ran to the troops, 'FORWARD! LET THE FIRE-ARMY DROWN IN A SEA OF THEIR OWN BLOOD!' he cried and the troops followed behind with a collective shout.

Zuko laid his Prince's armor on his bed and undid his hairpiece. The plan was decided, and it was time for him to leave. He took a pair of broadswords and strapped them to his back. After deciding he was ready to go, he sat at a desk, smoothed out a large piece of paper. As he dipped the brush in ink, a single tear hit the wood.

They had reached the ridge and Liddry looked down at the city below him. 'This is more like it, taking an enemy by conquest!' he said, and took a deep breath. 'The Eclipse is starting! Everyone put on your goggles!' called the Mechanist, and everyone put on a pair of goggles specially made to look at an eclipse. As they did, the sky darkened. Liddry looked up in time to see the last beam slink behind the moon, 'This should make things easier.' he said and then he called over his shoulder, 'Into the city! Make your way to the Palace and take prisoner any who surrender!' They all rushed into the streets, meeting little resistance as they made their winding way towards the center of town.

Elanor had never wanted to be part of a fight, but it seemed to her that following in the wake of one was worse. She was glad when The Duke decided to take a rest by a small shop, whose open window showed a good arrangement of fish. 'You really aren't the fighting type, are you?' he said. Elanor shook her head. As they sat a Water-Tribesman passed by and paused to look at them, 'Why are you sitting here?' he said. The Duke pointed to Elanor, 'She needed a rest, so we decided to take a minute to sit.' Before the man could speak, a black cloaked figure walked up to them. Seeing his face, the warrior saluted with respect, 'General Liddry, I thought you were heading to the Palace.' The figure stopped. Elanor felt strange, it looked like Liddry, but he felt…. strange. While Liddry had the feeling of some great power that could light the world, this man seemed to just suck the light out of the world, and he gave off a feeling of some hidden malice. 'Hey,' said the warrior, 'you're not him. Sorry, my mistake.'

A hand shot out and grabbed the Water-Tribe warrior by the throat. The warrior made gagging noises as the fingers tightened, crushing his throat like a vice. The man slowly pulled out a blade that shone with a cold light. Elanor screamed as the Tribesman fell lifeless to the ground. The man turned to them and they saw deadly red eyes. He stepped towards them as The Duke held up his shaking spear. The blade flicked out, and the steel tip fell to the ground.

'HEY!' They turned to see several other Water-Tribe warriors running down the street to them. The black cloaked man gave a fearsome growl and ran, vanishing into the shadows.

'Secure the perimeter!' called Liddry as the rest of the small army arrived, 'Be ready!' As he spoke, there was a blaze of light as the sun returned. Seconds later, Appa, carrying Aang, Sokka, and Toph landed in the square. 'Did you get him?' asked Katara. Aang gave a shamed shake of his head. 'What do we do now?' asked Hakoda. Bato answered him, 'Well, the Eclipse is over, so expect we'll be seeing some fire-bending soon.' Hearing someone running up, Liddry turned to see Elanor, supported by The Duke and accompanied by some Water-Tribe men. 'There you are.' then seeing the look on her face, 'What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost.' As the opened their mouths to speak, Bato cried out and pointed to the sky. They looked to see large metal hulks rising to fly over them, 'My invention!' gasped the Mechanist. 'RETREAT!' yelled Liddry and the entire group began scrambling back to the harbor.

They were half-way down the slope when the airships reached them. Toph and the other earth-benders bent large rocks to shade them as hundreds of bombs fell on top of them. Aang looked up at them after the last bomb, 'THEY'RE HEADING TO THE SUBS!' 'They're trying to cut off our escape.' said Sokka. Hakoda then assumed charge, 'Liddry, take all the younger ones and take them out on the bison.' Liddry nodded and started helping Tayo, Elanor, and The Duke onto the saddle. As Haru, Sokka, and Katara gave their goodbyes, Liddry put a hand on Aang's shoulder, 'It wasn't your fault.' Aang looked at him with a pain face, then, mastering himself, he stood and addressed the troops, 'Thank you all for being so brave, and strong. I swear I will do what I can to make it right.' Bato held up the banner to them, 'I believe you'll want to keep this.' Liddry took the banner, and as Aang took off, he waved it, and they saw once again, the White Tree and Crown of Elendil.


	5. Chapter 5: Hard Trust

Chapter 5

There was a distinct sadness as the group traipsed along the flat ground, after their utter defeat on the day of the eclipse, it was no wonder why. 'This is humiliating.' said Katara. Sokka looked at her as they walked, 'You mean getting our butts kick by the Fire-Nation, or the fact that we have to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?' 'Both.' said Katara, gloomily. 'They were well prepared, there is no shame in admitting defeat.' said Liddry with Elanor in his arms. 'How much further?' asked Haru. 'We're here!' exclaimed Toph, and they stopped and looked around. 'But there's nothing here except a canyon.' 'She's right, we are here.' said Aang with a small smile.

The temple was built differently than the other three. While the Northern, Southern, and Eastern Temples were built on the peaks of tall mountains, the Western Air Temple was built hanging from a large overhang in the cliff-face. It was a breath-taking sight, the towers upside-down, beautifully carved statues, and fountains that were still sending their waters cascading into pools and waterfalls. But even here there were signs of war from a century ago, a few odd bones were rotting among collapsed pillars, and not all the rubble was caused by time. Liddry couldn't help but feel saddened by all this destruction; so many loves, lost before their time, untold amounts of them having only seen a few summers.

When they landed Haru, the Duke, Tayo, and Elanor immediately want to explore. 'Alright, but don't overwork that leg Elanor.' said Liddry. After the others went off to explore, Liddry turned to face the Gaang. 'So,' he said, 'what do we do now?' Sokka was the first to speak up, 'We're going back to the old plan, Aang learns all the elements and we try the Fire-Lord again.' 'But where am I going to find a fire-bending teacher?' asked Aang. 'We could try Jeong Jeong.' suggested Katara. Aang snorted, 'Yea, like we'll ever see Jeong Jeong again.' 'Who's….. oh never mind.' said Toph. 'Whoever we think of, he'll have to come later. Toph, Aang, can you help me dig some graves?' Aang looked at him curiously, but then realized as he saw the bones scattered about. They spent the rest of the day searching the temple until all the corpses were laid in deep holes, in the space Aang claimed to be the ancient burial grounds. Liddry stood over the graves and gave a small prayer in elvish, making the graves glow slightly with a white light, before fading.

As he finished, Liddry called out, 'Nice of you to join us,' he turned around, 'Prince Zuko.' The others whirled around to see the tall boy standing there. 'Uh….. Hi.' he said, awkwardly. Everyone jumped into fighting stances, that is, everyone except Liddry. 'Stand down, everyone. Let him speak.' They all looked at him, but obeyed. Zuko gave a grateful nod to Liddry, and began, 'I've been doing a lot of thinking, recently. And the more I think, the more I see the evil behind my country's actions. And even though we started the invasion as an attempt to share our prosperity with the other nations, it is now more a grab for power and a lust for control. And so I decided that I would try and teach the Avatar fire-bending, as payment for my past mistakes.' 'How can you expect us to trust you after all you've done!?' asked Katara. 'Yea, all you've tried to do is hunt us down.' added Sokka. Zuko spoke again, 'But I've done some good things, like, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free! That's something.' At that moment, Appa gave Zuko a huge lick, covering his entire side with slober. 'Appa does seem to like him.' said Toph, but Sokka wasn't convinced, 'He probably covered himself in honey so Appa would lick him.' 'Look, I understand why you wouldn't want to trust me,' said Zuko, 'I've made plenty of mistakes in the past.' 'Like when you attacked our village?' said Sokka. 'Or when you used my mother's necklace to hunt us down?' said Katara.

'I admit I've done some awful things, it was wrong for me to try and capture you, and I'm sorry I attack the water-tribe. And I should have never sent that fire-nation assassin after you…..' 'Wait, YOU SENT COMBUSTION MAN AFTER US?!' said Sokka, outraged. 'Sokka…..' said Liddry quietly. 'Well… that's, not his name, but…' 'Oh sorry, I didn't mean to insult your friend!' Sokka growled. 'Sokka..' said Liddry. 'He's not my friend!' said Zuko, a little annoyed. 'THAT GUY LOCKED ME AND KATARA IN JAIL AND TRIED TO BLOW US ALL UP!' said Toph. 'Toph..' growled Liddry. Zuko turned to Aang, 'Why aren't you saying anything? You said once that you thought that we could be friends.' Aang looked away. 'You know I have good in me.' finished Zuko. Aang looked at the other three and Sokka shook his head, he looked to Liddry, who nodded. Then, turning to Zuko, he said, 'There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done, we will never let you join us.' Zuko's face fell while Liddry's was a look of shock.

'I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!' yelled Zuko, taking a few steps forward. 'Either you leave or we attack.' said Sokka, holding his boomerang ready. After a moment, Zuko got on his knees and said, 'If you won't take me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner.' 'No, WE WON'T!' said Katara and she lashed out with a torrent of water. But it collided with a shield, instead of its intended target. 'Liddry, what are you doing!?' Liddry did not answer. 'Zuko, go. I'll deal with these idiots.' As Zuko walked away with his head hung low, Liddry lowed his shield. 'Have you lost your mind?' said Sokka, angrily. 'No,' said Liddry, 'I seem to be the only one who hasn't. I thought you were better than this. I thought you could move beyond the past. But apparently, you all are no better than the Fire-Nation!' 'HOW DARE YOU?!' yelled Katara. 'I dare because you can't seem to get it! All you've ever done with him is look at his past mistakes! Looking at his history, can you truthfully say you could do better!? His mother banished for saving him from his own grandfather who ordered Ozai to kill him, unloved, even burned and banished by his own father! And yet you blame him for trying to gain the love of those who should love him anyway, YOU MAKE ME SICK!' Aang had a mixture of anger and humiliation on his face, Toph looked unaffected not being one of deep feeling, Katara was fuming, Sokka was shaking in fury.

Liddry gave each of them a disgusted look. 'Now Aang, as the Avatar, it's your job to find the good in people, don't leave it to me to do your job for you.'

They awoke the next day to find Liddry gone. 'Where do you think he is?' said Elanor, somewhat disappointed that he wasn't there. 'I don't know,' said Katara, 'he's always off doing something. We just hope that it's part of a larger plan to help end the war.' Elanor shrugged and started to move towards the food bags. All the sudden, one of the pillars erupted with a deafening explosion. Whirling around, they saw a man with a tattooed eye on his forehead standing on a higher balcony. 'IT'S COMBUSTION MAN!' yelled Sokka. As Combustion Man fired off another round they instantly ran behind the structure. 'He's gonna blow us off the cliff-face!' said Aang. They suddenly heard a voice that sounded like Zuko's, 'Please stop! I'm calling it off!' They looked at each other in surprise but still they listened, 'Stop or I won't pay you!' a grunt of pain, and then, 'Alright, I'll pay you double to stop!' Suddenly he cried out and Sokka peeked out to see him hanging for dear life on a vine overlooking the abyss. 'He's trying to save us!' said Sokka in disbelief. Their revelry was cut short by another blast from above. 'We have to stop him.' said Aang.

Sokka took out his boomerang and, after some quick calculations, threw it. They rushed out just in time to see it smack right into Combustion Man's face. 'YAY! BOOMERANG!' cried Sokka as he caught it. But even as they celebrated, the fire-bender stood once again. But as he drew back for the final shot, he exploded, sending an entire tower down into the misty deep.

Zuko stopped in front of the Gaang, hopes a little higher. Aang was the first to speak, 'I never thought I'd say this, but, thanks Zuko.' Sokka looked a little affronted, 'Hey, I did the boomerang thing.' Zuko nodded at Aang. 'I know I didn't do a good job at explaining myself yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard, but I've learnt that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and that my father could return it to me, but now I know now that no one can give honor, it's something you must earn by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to do my part in ending this war, and I know that my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world.' Aang thought for a second, before saying, 'I think you ARE supposed to be my fire-bending teacher. My first time fire-bending I hurt Katara, and I never wanted to fire-bend again. And now I think you know how easy it is to hurt the people you love.' He gave a respectful bow, 'I want you to teach me.' Zuko gave a small smile in relief, and bowed as well.

At that moment, they heard a slow clap, and looked up to see Liddry sitting on a broken pillar. 'Well said. And I must say, I couldn't have planned it better.' 'When did you get back?' asked Aang. 'Near a half hour ago.' 'YOU MEAN YOU WATCH US NEARLY GET BLOWN UP AND DIDN'T HELP?!' yelled Sokka. 'Yep.' said Liddry, simply. 'Wait, what do you mean you planned this?' asked Katara, dumbfounded. Liddry slid off the pillar and walked over to them, 'Zuko had the intent and the truth, all he needed was a chance to prove himself.' He started to get and evil grin on his face, 'And so, I remembered the bounty hunter that put you off the first time he tried to gain your trust.' As Katara looked outraged and Sokka looked dumbfounded, Liddry turned to Zuko, 'Welcome to the team.' As Zuko nodded, Sokka perked up, 'Wait a minute. Liddry, couldn't _you _have taught Aang fire-bending?' Aang in turn looked at Liddry, 'Yea. And you were the one saying that Zuko was the only one.' Liddry just gave a cheeky smile and said, 'Sokka, if you wouldn't mind helping Zuko move his things.'


	6. Chapter 6: Shadows from the Past

Chapter 6

Liddry sat quietly as the others talked jovially, happy at the return of Suki and Hakoda. 'To Zuko.' said Sokka, lifting his cup, 'Who knew after all that time he spent chasing us, he'd be helping us?' They all raised their cups, while Zuko said with a smile, 'Please, I don't deserve it.' 'No kidding.' said a grumpy Katara. Elanor looked over at Liddry, 'What's wrong?' she asked. He jumped, as though startled and looked around at the smiling faces looking back at him, 'Wha…..? Oh, nothing, it's nothing.' When he saw the disbelief, he said, 'You know what, I think I can go for a drink.' 'You have tea in your hand.' Tea?' he said with a smirk, 'Nah, I need something stronger.' He got up and walked over to Appa's saddle. 'Was saving this for when we won the war,' he said as he pulled a small traveling barrel out and walked back over to them, 'but I think I'll use it now.' He set it down and took their cups. 'What is it?' said Aang, watching Liddry fill each cup with a foamy, amber drink. 'This, my friend, is a popular drink from my home. And it's dwarven quality.' He handed them out and held his high, 'To freedom.'

A few minutes later, Aang was starting to look a little dazed and Sokka could no longer look straight, they had taken to it quite well. 'Boy, are they gonna regret this in the morning.' said Liddry with a laugh. Zuko snorted, 'Seems they can't hold it.' As if to prove his point, Sokka spoke, 'Heeeeeeyyyyyy guuuyyssssssss, w-w-w-what if- what if we weren't really here?' Aang continued, 'Yea, wha if we're just characters in a story written by some guy in his home?' Sokka looked at Aang as though he had never thought of that. 'Yea, an-an-and we're being read over some world-wide network of machines that people use to talk to each other!' They all looked at them as Aang and Sokka looked meaningful. 'That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say, Sokka.' said Katara, 'And I've heard you say some really dumb things.'

As Sokka slumped amongst gales of laughter, Liddry turned to Zuko, 'By the way, that trap at the eclipse invasion was brilliantly planned, Zuko. Remind me to congratulate Azula next time we meet.' 'Why would you want to congratulate her?!' asked Elanor. 'I always appreciate good tactics.' 'But it wasn't her who created it.' Liddry looked at Zuko, confused. 'Ozai?' he asked. Zuko shook his head, 'Some new guy. Kinda dark, said he was gonna kill you and the dirt race that dares to call themselves Numenorean.' Liddry's brow furrowed and his became grim, 'Black Numenoreans.' 'Who?' said Katara. 'Black Numenorean, descendents of the Numenoreans who sided with the Kings and sought to wrest eternal life from the Eldar of Valinor, the ones who fell under the shadow of the dark lord Sauron.' Liddry turned back to Zuko and raised his drink to his lips, 'What's his name? Maybe I've threatened him before.' 'Tolaar.' said Zuko.

Liddry choked, coughing up a storm before looking back at Zuko with utter shock on his face, 'Did you just say his name was Tolaar?!' 'Yes.' said Zuko, confused. 'But how…. How…..?' Liddry was looking as though he had just been stuck in the face. 'Do you know him?' 'I haven't seen him in years, not since I was five.' 'So he was a friend?' Liddry's face was now cold as stone, 'No, he wasn't.' he stared into the flames, '… He's my brother.' They all looked at him in shock, 'WHAT?!' they cried in unison.

Liddry looked at them, 'Back when I was five, Tolaar, Eledarth, Ardon, and I went off to play in the woods. We weren't there long before we found ourselves surrounded by what we thought at first were dunedain rangers. It didn't take us long to see the darkness in their eyes. Next thing we knew, we were running for our lives back to the village. None of us was paying attention to the others. The fight was brief; I don't think they expected the rangers to be there. But it was only as we were counting the wounded that we found out that Tolaar was missing.' Liddry sighed a sad sigh, 'It was when they went to search for them that my father was killed in an ambush by the Black Numenoreans.'

Katara's and Elanor's hands were over their mouths in shock, Zuko was looking grim, even the drunk Aang and Sokka were quiet. Liddry took a deep draft from his mug, 'It seems that, as I became the champion of light, Tolaar has become the champion of shadow.' 'He even has a sword similar to yours!' Liddry looked at Zuko with a furrowed brow, 'Describe his sword.' Zuko thought about it… but Elanor was the first to speak, 'Was it long, kinda cold and pale looking?' they looked at her, surprised, 'He nearly killed me and Duke during Black Sun.' 'THE Duke!' corrected the Duke. Liddry handed Zuko a stick blackened at one end by the fire. 'Draw it for me.' Zuko started to draw a long sword, and as he drew a strangely cold wind blew through the canyon. Liddrys eyes grew wider and wider as the sword took shape. As Zuko finished, Liddry bent close to the hilt, 'There are words of evil here. A language that has not been uttered in over three-thousand years.' He stood, still looking at the letters with a grim face. 'I know this sword, it appears more than once in elven history. This is the Sword of Gothmog, Morgoth's top Balrog. Seems they have used some sort of magic to shrink it for Tolaar's use.'

'That doesn't sound good.' said Hakoda. 'It's not. That sword is potentially as powerful as mine, for I am not Tulkas, I can't unlock my blade's full power.' Liddry stood and began pacing as the others looked worried and the two drunks fell asleep. Liddry looked out over the canyon, looking gray with worry. 'I need to think. I'll be back when I've figured things out.' And with that he turned and vanished into the darkness. They all looked at each other, Katara and Toph remembering the tales Liddry had told them about the evils of Morgoth and his Balrogs.

Aang awoke the next day only to be greeted with a pain that seemed to split his head like an ax. He rubbed his eyes and it seemed to be a little better. He then saw a dark object rising out of the misty canyon. In sudden recognition, he leaped up and blew it away just before it exploded with a deafening boom. The others awoke, startled, Sokka clutching his head. Aang grimaced as his head throbbed. Though he saw through the pain as three large airships rose, upon one stood Azula, and next to her a tall dark man, holding a dark banner with a cold gray crown emblazoned. He wore armor of black iron, his high helm holding two great horns that came down to frame his lightly bearded face. 'IT'S HIM!' yelled Zuko. But even as they scrambled to leave, Tolaar leaped from the platform and landed in front of them. They all stopped in frightened surprise. Tolaar looked at them, his expression one of hatred and relish, as he pulled out the long blade. 'We're gonna die!' yelled The Duke. But as Tolaar lifted his sword to unleash who knows what onto them…

'Leave them be, Tolaar!' Tolaar paused and turned around. There was Liddry, wearing armor of shining steel with a helm that had wings on either side of the dome; his sword was out with a keen light emanating from it, his face was grim but determined. 'Well well well, if it isn't my long lost brother.' said Tolaar in a voice that seemed to hiss like a snake. 'Let them go, Tolaar.' Liddry repeated, 'They aren't part of this fight, this is between you and me.' 'But of course,' said Tolaar, walking in a wide circle around his brother, 'Azula can have her traitor brother, and I will have mine.' 'The Dunedain may have betrayed the King, but the King betrayed the Elves long before.' said Liddry as he too began circling. Tolaar smirked unbelievingly.

'Zuko, Aang, get them out of here.' Liddry called and the others began to scramble away. Tolaar suddenly leaped towards Liddry, who barely blocked the strike. Liddry pushed it back and thrust, but Tolaar sidestepped it and, whirling, made to chop off Liddry's head but Liddry blocked that as well. The others watched in something close to awe as they watched two masters battle. Even as they fought, Tolaar's blade glowed as though made of solid fire. But Liddry was unyielding, blocking and dodging as many blows as he gave out. Such was the display of skill that none had ever seen or ever would see again while the world lasts.

But they couldn't continue watching, as Haru created a tunnel through which he, The Duke, Tayo, and Hakoda escaped through, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Elanor, and Zuko clambered onto Appa and flew out to fight the Fire-benders and Azula. Flying over Azula's airship, Zuko leaped down to handle his sister. Sokka then took Appa's reigns while Aang and Katara used their bending to knock off fire-benders as they passed. Elanor looked over the tail to see if they missed any. When she saw all the fire-benders either hanging by their safety lines are struggling to clamber back onto the catwalk, she looked back to where her man was.

The fighting had grown into a raging fury, moving so fast it almost seemed a burr. At the top of the stairs before the sanctuary, the deadly blades locked, pressing against each other with enough force to split the world. Lightning shot out, wreaking havoc all around them. Liddry's strength was greater, but a quick glance showed a sight that caused all hope to fail in his heart. Five more black cloaked men were running up the stairs carrying swords of cold iron, each of them with the emblem of the Iron Crown of Angmar on their backs. Kicking Tolaar away, Liddry blocked several blows. Tolaar, his spirits high from the arrival of his allies, attacked with even more ferocity than before. Liddry threw aside his shield, as it was splintered in two. Knocking the blade from one, he spun and sliced his throat, catching another one when he failed to duck in time. Another Black Numenorean swung, but Liddry knocked him away. As he staggered, his fellow also swung, but as Liddry blocked it, Tolaar knocked Liddrys arms up and, whirling, stabbed backwards into the gut of his brother.

'LIDDRY!' screamed Elanor and everyone turned in time to see his arms drop. Liddry had a look utter calm as he stared his brother in the eyes. Katara covered her mouth while Aang, Zuko, and Sokka stared in horrified shock. Yanking his blade from Liddry, Tolaar grabbed his collar and threw him down the stairs. He then lifted his blade, 'BEHOLD! NOT EVEN THE LAPDOG OF THE ELVES CAN STAND AGAINST THE MIGHT OF THE DARK LORD'S SERVANTS! YOU AND YOURS WILL ALL BELONG TO HIM IN TIME!' When the remaining three walked down to grab the body, Tolaar ordered, 'Leave it! He is crow meal now.' He looked out to see Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Elanor flying away on Appa. 'Leave them be. There's nothing they can do now'

Night had fallen and now they were walking through the wreckage towards the body that lay at the bottom of the stairs. Zuko gently turned him over as Elanor knelt on his other side, weeping. As she touched his hand his eyes fluttered and opened. He smiled sadly and placed a weak hand to her cheek, 'Tears were never meant to be in those eyes.' She sobbed as she kissed his palm. 'My eyes darken.' At that Katara knelt down and opened her flask. But he held up a hand, 'Stay your hand, Katara. It is finished.' He looked to each of them, 'I may have lost, the plan failed. They failed to destroy us all, and because of this hope remains.' He coughed and some blood came out, and even Toph wept as he continued. 'Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, (_May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back_)_._

He then turned to Elanor. 'Elanor, I'm sorry that our time together was so short. But I go now to the westernmost shore, to take the ship and leave this world behind.' Elanor sobbed again as she begged, 'Don't leave me.' But even as she pleaded, he placed a hand behind her head and brought her down into a kiss that seemed to last an eternity. As their lips separated, Liddry's body went limp and he breathed one last sigh as his hand fell. Elanor buried her face into his chest, heaving as she cried. Katara moved beside her while the boys gathered up some wood and laid him on it. Piling all of Liddry's gear around him, Zuko and Aang used their fire-bending to light the wood and the flames roared up around the proud man.

As the flames rose higher, a strong wind blew into the west. There was the faint sound of a horn, then the slight thunder of hooves, and all was silent.


	7. Chapter 7: A second chance

Chapter 7

'Where am I? What happened to me?' All he could see was a bright white light all around him. Liddry blinked several times to try and clear his vision. At first nothing seemed to happen, then slowly, as if it was running out of fuel, the light started to dim and he was able to see more of his new surroundings. He was in a long hall, by a window that looked out over a wide sea. He moved to it to see the shore, only to find himself looking down from a height greater than he had ever thought possible. Upon the shore he saw a sparking city, though it was so far away that not even his keen sight could tell much of it. The wind was cold but with a living scent, causing Liddry to feel as though he was breathing for the first time. The sun was high in the sky, giving off a dazzling light that reflected off the water and lit the wide beach beside it. After staring for a minute Liddry drew his head back in.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see a man with handsome features walking towards him in a long robe of shining white. Bowing low, the man spoke in the common tongue, 'Hail Liddry, Son of Elgarath, Dunedain.' Confused, Liddry bowed in return, 'Wha-?' he began, but the man interrupted him 'If you would follow me.' and he turned and began walking away. Liddry followed in bewilderment. They went down several corridors and up a few steps until they reached a large pair of beautifully carved doors looking to be made of pure silver and gold, bearing on each a token of a tree in flower. As they opened Liddry had a growing sense of trepidation. Stepping through them, he found himself in a large rounded room, with large thrones set all about. Liddry looked around him in wonder, seeing a smile on every face. His eyes stopped on a woman who he knew very well indeed. Kneeling, he lowered his eyes to the floor, only to have the man next to her lift him back up, 'Arise, Elagarth's son, and fear no more.' 'How can I not?' asked Liddry, 'None among mortal men have seen the Valar since the Elder Days.' 'Indeed, and none have achieved the things you have either.'

Liddry looked around him in even greater wonder, 'But I died. Should I not have been taken on ship to leave this world?' 'Normally yes,' said Elbereth, 'but your mission is yet incomplete. Your role in the times to come cannot be lightly abandoned.' Manwé then spoke, 'Therefore it is decreed that shall be sent back into the world of men, to complete your task and live out the rest of your natural life.' Liddry bowed low, then said, 'But I thought it was forbidden to withhold the Gift of Men.' 'We are not withholding, these are your orders from us but only should you choose to accept them. Should you refuse, then you may indeed pass from this world.' Liddry pondered for a while, unsure which path he should take. 'We understand the difficulty in your decision; therefore you may stay at your leisure in Valinor a few days for you to decide.' Liddry nodded and the one who had led him there stepped forward, 'I will show you to a room prepared for you.'

Liddry stayed there for two whole weeks, walking the paths that no man had ever tread. He became fast friends with many of the people there, especially the Noldor and Teleri, and from them he learnt much in craft and song. Finally, one morning messages came to Manwé that he had reached his decision. Later Liddry stood once again in the large council room with the enthroned Valar and elves around him, waiting to hear the answer that could shape future events. Taking a deep breath, Liddry began, 'As you all know, I have spent these last two weeks deciding whether I will take the ship to leave this world, or return to the mortal world and live out the rest of my natural life. In the short time here, I have seen much and learnt much. And after a bit, I had started to yearn for the sea.' He took a deep breath, 'But then, yesterday, I saw the dead stalks of Telperion and Laurelin. They brought to my mind all the things that have been brought to ruin due to pride and ease. And so I have decided that while I still have the strength, I will not let these things happen unhindered.' His face was set and the majesty of his race was revealed once more, 'I will return to complete the task given to me.'

Manwé smiled and stood before him, 'You are a good man, Liddry, son of Elgarath, and wise beyond your years. Many would have chosen the easier route, but you have decided to face the pain and weariness of the world and complete what you have started. You have made us all proud.' Elbereth stood beside her husband with a smile wider than his, 'And I do not think we are the ONLY ones who are proud.' As she said this, her eyes traveled to someone behind Liddry's back, and Liddry turned around to see who she was seeing, his eyes falling on a man and a woman. He stood rigid, his face one of shock, his eyes unsure that what they were telling was true.

But there was no mistake, his bearing was taller and her body full and strong. But Liddry had never forgotten their faces. 'Mom? Dad?' Liddry's eyes began to water, but he didn't dare blink for fear that they might vanish. The woman walked forward, her arms open, 'Liddry.' She was smiling though her eyes too were wet. Liddry rushed forward and hugged her tight, his tears soaking her shoulder. Elgarath stepped forward and he too embraced his son. Breaking the hug, Liddry looked at his mother, 'I'm sorry, mom, I'm sorry I failed to save you.' 'You did save me, you brought me out of those dark pits and back into the free world, even if for a small moment.' 'We are both proud of the man you've become.' said Elgarath, 'You have surpassed the limit of all other men.' Liddry's face fell, 'But it wasn't enough, Tolaar bested me and the Shadow won.' 'It hasn't won yet.' said Elgarath. Then his mother spoke, 'He isn't himself, there is good in him, Liddry. And you're the only one who can bring it out. Please save him.' Liddry nodded.

'This task will not be an easy one,' said Manwé, 'He is accompanied by a contingent of over 50 Black Numenoriens.' Liddry looked to him, 'Then it is hopeless.' 'Not entirely' said Tulkas, 'On the eastern shores of the Earth-Kingdom, you will find that a ship bearing some old friends has just arrived. Once you see them you will see they more than suffice.' He put a hand on Liddry's shoulder. 'And your blade will show you other surprises perhaps.' said Elgarath with a small wink. Oromé then stood forth, 'Your horn was lost during your fight. I would be honored if you would take mine.' Liddry was surprised, all of this was happening so quickly. Bowing low, Liddry accepted the gold and silver horn. 'Hold winding this until the final battle.' said Oromé while Liddry nodded. He looked around him and said, 'Thank you, all of you. I will return this honor someday.' And, giving his mother and father his final goodbye, he turned and walked out the door, fading out of Valinor and back into the mortal world.


End file.
